


Joyeux Noel

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheese, Christmas, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: An old man stands watching Ladybug and Chat Noir battle an Akuma.  He is holding a wrapped present in his hand. Who is it for?





	Joyeux Noel

**Author's Note:**

> I am not doing the 25-days-of-prompts thing: too much to do, not enough inspiration. But this little tale has been knocking at the back of my head for a couple days now, so…enjoy?

Pierre took a step back as a piece of masonry landed near his cane.  “Eh, bit close.”  Then he adjusted his glasses and peered through them at the battle.  Pure luck that it happened when he was visiting, but then he knew all about Luck.

_“LUCKY CHARM!”_

“Here it comes, then.  Protect her, son.  Protect her at all costs.  It’s almost over, and then everything will be right again.”

_“CATACLYSM!”_

“Cataclysm…” breathed the old man, grey wisps of his hair fluttering in the cold December breeze.  He smiled as the butterfly was caught and purified, and he sighed wistfully as the whirling ladybugs restored Paris once again.    Oh, she would have loved to see this, to know—

“Excuse me, sir?”  

Woolgathering old fool, he thought, the boy is right in front of you, and his ring running out of time on him. “Hello, Chat Noir.”

“Sir, are you alright?  You were awfully close to our fight, and I worried to see you there.  Are you lost?”  The young man clearly thought he had gone senile or something, maybe had no idea how close he had come to walking into a warzone.  But he knew, he knew quite well.  

“Oh, I am fine.   Came to see you, in fact.  Need you to deliver something for me, please.”

Chat Noir blinked quickly, and then glanced down at his ring as it beeped again, another pawprint vanishing.  “Deliver…ah…I mean…”

“To Plagg, boy.  To Plagg.”

Well _that_ certainly got his attention.

“Plagg? Ah…hehe…I don’t know any Plagg, sorry, perhaps you should try Directory Assistance?”

“Your Kwami, boy!”  The old man held out a small, brightly-wrapped package, circular in shape and reeking of that cheese known as Camembert de Normandie—the very best of that curd.  “Tell him Pierre misses him, and wishes him a Merry Christmas.”  The superhero took the offered gift, still looking shocked.  Pierre clapped him on the shoulder.  “You’re doing fine, son.  You’re doing _fine._  Take it from someone who has been there.  Joyeux Noel!”

“Joyeux Noel, Monsieur!”

Leaving his stunned successor in his wake, Pierre turned and hobbled back into the cemetery. One more person he had to wish a Merry Christmas.  He wiped away a tear.

She would be so proud of them.


End file.
